Dilemma
by Kt luvs
Summary: Trailer inside."You don't get it!I've never felt like i've fit before but, because of him i do!" "There's no use holding on to hope though Gabz...i'm sorry." Will you let go? Troyella. sexual scenes included R&R Decided to continue....chapter 7 up!
1. Trailer

**Ok, so I know I'm like writing three stories at the moment but, I totally have writers block on Changing the Future and Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again. Opposites is going well but, I'm stuck on the next chapter. Grr! Christmas has totally put me off so; here's a trailer for a new story…I'm not really that good at trailers so please, be nice. **

**Disclaimer- as much as I'd love to own HSM (especially Zac) I don't. Which sucks…a lot. **

**Dilemma**

They met on a train…

_Shows Gabriella smiling at Troy. _

But, neither of them expected what was about to happen.

"**Gabz, I'd love you to meet my boyfriend…Troy."**

_Shows Gabriella shaking his hand shocked. _

She tries to forget…which seems harder than anything she has ever tried.

"**Hey, can I come in?" he asks nervously. **

"**Uhh…sure." **

He happens to be that missing part of her life.

_Shows Gabriella looking at all of Albuquerque mesmerized. _

"**You don't get it Tay! I've never been so, so…happy. I've never felt like I've fit before but, because of him…I do."**

But, what if he won't let go of what he has?

_Shows Troy kissing Kaleigh gently. _

"**I love you baby," Kaleigh whispers. **

_Screen changes to Gabriella crying. _

"**I hate him!" **

However, no matter how hard she tries…she just can't forget.

_Shows Gabriella slow dancing with Troy._

"**You seem…different." He whispers. **

"**It's because of you."**

Troy has to choose.

_Shows Troy talking to Kaleigh._

_Screen changes to him standing awkwardly watching Gabriella cry. _

Gabriella has to forget.

_Shows Gabriella talking to Taylor and Sharpay._

"**There's no use holding onto hope Gabz."**

They have a decision.

_Shows the memory of how Troy and Gabriella met. _

_Screen switches to Gabriella walking away. _

And yet, do they need each other?

"**I care about her." **

"**Yeah but, do you love her dude?"**

Starring…

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

_Shows Troy grinning and winking. _

"**That's life…"**

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

_Shows Gabriella falling._

"**I guess it's…natural?"**

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

_Shows Chad shouting at Troy._

"**It hurts Troy! You're hurting that poor girl and yet…you don't give a crap!"**

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

_Shows Taylor hugging Gabriella. _

"**Guys are jerks…they need to be put in their place! Especially that jackass!"**

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

_Shows Sharpay glaring at a party._

"**How dare she?! That evil little bitch!"**

Kaliegh Jones; Troy's girlfriend.

_Shows Kaleigh smirking at Gabriella as she pulls Troy away._

"**Just face it Gab…I won him. He's mine so back off! Got it bitch?!"**

And many more…

She knew something in her life was missing.

He thought he didn't need anything else.

But, what they didn't know…

They are each other's missing puzzle pieces.

Dilemma…coming to a computer screens soon.

**What do you think? Should I continue? Was the trailer good? **

**R&R please! **

**Lyl…**

**Kt xox**


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Dilemma**

**First chapter! Just to give you guys an idea…R&R!**

**I do not; unfortunately, own anything to do with HSM**

**Chapter 1- The Meeting**

Gabriella sat in a restaurant in the mall. She sat on her own waiting for her friend to return with their food. She absentmindly pulled her necklace about her neck.

"Hey, you ok?"

Gabriella's head shot up and she smiled at her best friend.

"I'm fine," Gabriella removed her food from the tray.

"No you're not. What's up?" Taylor asked also removing her plate of food. "Tell me."

Gabriella smiled at Taylor's worry. That's what Gabriella loved about Taylor. She always knew when something was bothering her and even if it was the most stupid thing in the world Taylor would always sympathise; always.

"I'm just thinking…" Gabriella sighed and pushed the salad around her plate.

"About?" Taylor asked grabbing hold of Gabriella's hand.

"Everything." Gabriella whispered.

"Everything and anything huh?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, then it's simple. There's nothing to worry about! If you don't know what you're thinking about exactly, it simply doesn't matter!" Gabriella smiled. "You're not worried about anything are you?" Taylor asked sincerely. Gabriella raised her head and smiled as she shook it. "Good, although…I think we should worry about the fact the train leaves in 10 minutes!"

Gabriella and Taylor jumped up.

"Crap!" they both exclaimed before grabbing their bags and dashing out of the restaurant.

…………………………………………………

"It's a simple question dude…do you love her?" Chad chuckled at his friend's confused face.

"Of course I love her?"

"Yeah…you sound serious." Troy smiled slightly before looking out of the window. "My feet hurt already! Stupid train not having any more seats!"

"It's your fault Chad! You're the one who wanted one more hot dog…after already having three!" Troy laughed as his friend's face suddenly fell into a frown.

"At least we're not as late as them!" Chad laughed seeing two girls loaded with shopping bags racing towards the train.

………………………………………………………

"Hurry up Gabz!" Taylor called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Gabriella giggled racing after her friend. They finally reached the train and climbed aboard. "I'm so tired!" Gabriella sighed.

"We'll have to stand…there are no more seats." Groaned Taylor. Gabriella giggled again and moved to the other side. She leant against the door. Finally, the train began moving.

"My feet hurt." Gabriella randomly exclaimed a few minutes later.

"Mine too!" came a voice from opposite her. Gabriella looked up and saw two boys. About the same age as herself and Taylor. They were both taller than the girls, one had wild, crazy hair and the other had fairly dark hair that fell into his eyes. And his eyes…Gabriella immediately felt herself get lost in them. So bright blue and slightly intimidating.

"Ok?" Gabriella looked at Taylor for help. She only shook her head and giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry about him…he's a little…" Troy stopped talking when he finally took a good look at Gabriella. He was mesmerized by her. Her tanned skin, silky black hair and deep chocolate coloured eyes.

"Oh I see…that's really helpful." Gabriella giggled and Troy was then mesmerized by that too.

"His name's Troy, mine's Chad." Chad stuck out his hand to Gabriella; who gratefully accepted it.

"I'm Gabriella, this is Taylor." Chad smirked at Taylor and started looking her up and down. Taylor scoffed and shook her head; Chad's smirk dropped.

Troy smiled after she had said her name. "Gabriella; a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl."

"Umm, thank you?" Gabriella looked at Taylor who merely smirked.

"Crap! Did I just say that out loud?" Troy looked at a grinning Chad and a giggling Gabriella. "Obviously I did."

…………………………………………………

The four soon began talking about anything that popped into their heads. They found out that they all lived in the same area.

"So, how old are you girls?" Troy asked both girls but, couldn't take his eyes off Gabriella.

"Well, I'm 22 and Gabi here is 21." Taylor answered.

"Really? We're both 22!" Chad exclaimed. Gabriella giggled at his eagerness.

The train slowed down as it reached a stop. At that moment Gabriella was moving to lean against the door once again but, the sudden change of speed led to her losing her footing. She fell forwards right into Troy; who was obviously shocked. Gabriella blushed when she realised how close to him she was. Close enough to feel his breath on her cheek. She looked directly at him; their eyes locking, Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat when she saw Troy's lips leaning towards her own. After what seemed like forever his lips met hers gently. Gabriella immediately heard fireworks go off. Troy pulled away and Gabriella already missed his lips on hers.

"Wow," he whispered as she finally stood back straight on her feet. She blushed and Taylor pulled her back.

"Moving faster than usual aren't we bro?" Chad chuckled. Gabriella blushed even deeper.

"Gabriella? What were you thinking?" Taylor hissed.

Troy chuckled at Taylor's tone. Gabriella looked at him and bit her lip as his eyes trailed back to her lips.

"Wait!" everyone looked at Chad oddly because of his random outburst. "What about Kayleigh?"

"Who's Kayleigh?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"His girlfriend." Chad bluntly stated. Troy started coughing and looked awkwardly at Gabriella who was just staring out of the window.

"Gabriella, look I'm…" Troy started but, Gabriella cut him off.

"Don't worry. It was just a kiss. It shouldn't have even happened. It was a spur of the moment thing." Gabriella smiled as best she could.

After another ten minutes of awkwardness the train finally came to a stop. Taylor and Gabriella quickly rushed off with Troy trying to catch up behind.

"Gabriella wait!" Gabriella turned and looked at Troy, waiting for him to continue. Taylor slowly walked off and stood with Chad. "I want to say sorry. But, I like you. And I'd like to get to know each other more…as friends of course." He grinned his Troy Bolton grin. Gabriella felt herself nodding.

"Sure…here's the address to my apartment and my cell number." She quickly jotted down her address and number and passed him the spare paper.

"Great, I'll give you a call." He winked before walking off with Chad. Gabriella watched him leave.

"You don't know what you've just gotten yourself into. He has a girlfriend." Taylor said as she too watched the boys leave.

"I know but, I don't know. I'd like to get to know him. It's my choice." Gabriella smiled at her friend before walking away.

Taylor shook her head. "This…is only going to cause trouble."

**Well? It's only an introductory chapter so, sorry if there's too much talking or something. Also, I'm sorry if you think there falling for each other too fast. It's just I want to get into this as quickly as possible so all the drama can start lol.**

**The next chapter the relationship builds but, it'll skip a few months. **

**Sorry if this sucked. **

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2 Falling For Him

**Dilemma**

**Here's chapter 2 of DILEMMA! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! Sorry about not updating as soon as I hoped, stupid computer decided to die again. **

**This chapter is going to prove the reason its rated M. sorry if I'm bad at the sex stuff I don't usually write it and I won't be going into too much detail. Also, Troy and Gabriella's relationship is going to really start building. Sorry, if you think its early but, the attraction and chemistry between the two is there. **

**I do not own anything affiliated with HSM; as sad as that is ******

**Chapter 2- Falling For Him**

Gabriella smiled as she awoke. She had not felt so happy in a morning in a very long time…well ever in fact. And the reason for her being happy this terrible, rainy day in Albuquerque was simply two words. Two words that spelt a perfect name…in her eyes. A name that rolled off the tongue; again, in her eyes. And that name was: Troy Bolton.

She had known this 22 year old man for almost 3 months now and they met in a very random way. On a train. They spent nearly every day together, whether it be talking on the phone or just going out for lunch.

Gabriella smiled thinking about all the time she had spent with him. Though, her smile fell slightly when she remembered the fact that her relationship with Troy could only ever be friends because of his girlfriend. Gabriella sighed. He never talked about his girlfriend, sometimes Gabriella wondered even if she existed then, at the end of their time together he say "I'm meeting Kay, I'll call you tomorrow" then he would run off.

Gabi decided that she wouldn't be bothered about 'Kay' if the feelings she possessed for Troy were nothing more than friends. But, over the weeks her feelings grew and she often found herself shouting to herself that you can't be in love with him…yet. Taylor tried to explain to Gabriella that she couldn't be in love with Troy after only knowing him for 3 months however, Gabriella disagreed. Even though she didn't exactly know what love felt like she was pretty sure it was what she felt for Troy.

Which made matters much worse when Troy would run off to his girlfriend.

Gabriella climbed out of bed and tried to push the thoughts of being 'in love' with Troy Bolton out of her mind. She slowly walked into the kitchen of her apartment trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her foot that happened when she stood on one of her dog's chew toys.

She sat at one of the bar stools and sighed loudly which caused her dog; a very hyperactive 3 year old chocolate labrador called Mabel to lay her head on Gabriella's lap. Gabi smiled as she stroked Mabel's soft head.

"Why do I like him so much Bubbles?" she asked Mabel using the nickname she thought of when Mabel was only a young pup. Mabel barked in response and Gabriella just giggled. "I'm slowly going mad aren't I?" Mabel barked again.

"Yes you are." Gabriella spun around at hearing Taylor's voice. She smiled at her and sat next to her. "You're thinking about him again." Taylor said as she placed a hand on Gabriella's.

"Yeah, I just can't help it you know? There's something about him which is causing me to feel a way I've never felt about anyone before."

Taylor smiled and finally admitted to herself that Gabriella; her best friend and 'little sister' were in fact, in love with Troy Bolton.

Troy groaned as he felt someone hit him with their arms and then felt arms snake around his waist…very tightly. He slipped out of them and sat on the edge of his bed. He glanced down at the naked sleeping woman now lying on his half of the bed. He smiled as she smiled in her sleep.

"Kay!" he whispered gently shaking her. She whined slightly and smirked at him when her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Hey baby." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She kissed his shoulder. She pulled him to face her and leant back on the bed. Showing him her body. He smiled but, inside he was groaning. He found himself wondering if Gabriella would do that, then scolded himself for even thinking about that.

He shouldn't think of Gabriella like that. After all he was in a serious relationship and Gabriella and he were only friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

And yet, he found himself often seeing her face when he made love to Kayleigh, thinking about her often and when with her and he watched her lips as she talked he found himself wondering what they'd feel like to kiss.

He knew he most definitely wasn't in love with Gabriella. He was in love with Kayleigh…wasn't he? He thought that he might have feelings for Gabi…small feelings. Even if he did have stronger feelings for her, she'd never feel like that about him…

"Kay, you're going to be late for work." Troy sighed standing up and slipping on his boxers. Kay harrumphed and jumped on his back quickly.

"Come have a shower?" she asked as she bit him on his neck causing him to flinch from the pain instead of pleasure.

"I'm going out. I'll see you later." and she dropped from his back. She pouted as she glared.

"You never spend time with me anymore! You're always out and I never know where you are or who you're with!"

Troy winced. She sounded hurt and abandoned. He walked towards her and pulled her still naked body towards his. "I'm sorry. How about we spend the weekend together. We can go to that new club. I'll invite some mates, you invite some of yours then, we'll come home and have some fun of our own. Ok?" he kissed her shoulder and she giggled.

"Ok. I guess I can go without seeing you for another…" she looked at her watch. "Today's Sunday and we'll be going out on Saturday which leaves us…" she looked at Troy expectantly. He looked at her as if she had three heads. _She can't work that out?_ He thought.

"6 days?" he said.

"Yes! Well done baby!" she giggled before skipping into the bathroom. Troy chuckled at her retreating form.

Gabriella smiled as she layed down in her bed once again. Taylor had just left and all Gabriella wanted to do was relax. And what better way she thought than going back to bed for a nap. She giggled as Mabel layed down by her feet. Gabriella kicked slightly and Mabel rolled off the bed and made her way into her own bed.

"Sorry Bubs but, you know the rules. No doggies on the bed when mommy's trying to sleep." Mabel tilted her head at the sound of Gabriella's baby voice and Gabi just giggled madly.

Gabi layed her head down on her pillow and pulled the thick quilt around her head; snuggling under it as much as she could.

Gabriella groaned as she felt someone shaking her. "Gabi!"

Gabriella groaned again as the person shook her even harder. "Gabriella get your ass up! We said we were gonna go out today!" the voice whined. Gabriella shook her head no and rolled over again.

Troy smiled as he shook his head at her childish behaviour. He slowly stood up and walked towards the door. "Come on Mabel." Mabel jumped up from her bed and followed Troy into the kitchen where he helped himself to a glass of orange juice and cut himself some of Gabriella's homemade chocolate cake.

"You know it's rude to help yourself to someone else's food?" Gabriella said roughly. Troy turned his head with a large grin covering his handsome features but, it soon fell when he saw her. She was leaning against the doorframe in white short shorts; which also made him able to see her black lacy underwear. She was also in a matching white tank top with a matching black lace bra. He gulped when she raised her arms above her head and stretched. "You're also supposed to answer people and you really shouldn't drool."

Troy grinned as she giggled. "Sorry." She sat by him and took a bite of the cake.

"What are we going to do today then?" she asked as she jumped down from the stool and filled up Mabel's food and water bowls.

"It's up to you." He said as he watched her bend over.

"How about a good ole movie day? That way I don't have to get dressed." She giggled.

"Ok," he chuckled. Gabriella walked towards her DVD cabinet.

"Comedy? Romance? Thriller?" she turned to him.

"Horror?" he asked. Gabriella shook her head vigorously. Troy smiled and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and she gulped. He looked down at her and smiled. "Are you scared?" she nodded.

Though, she wasn't sure with what she was most scared about. Watching a horror movie or having Troy's arms wrapped around her in a boyfriend-like way.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you baby," he whispered against her ear. She gulped once again and almost jumped out of her skin in shock when he gently nipped down on her ear. "I promise." He whispered again as he looked down at her. He kept eye contact for a millisecond before placing his lips on her own. Gabriella immediately felt sparks as soon as his lips touched her own. She was too shocked to respond straight away but, after a few seconds of him doing all the work, she responded. As soon as she felt his tongue touch her lip she opened her mouth to allow him to explore it.

Troy smiled as he felt her respond. However, when his tongue began its battle with hers he realized what he was doing. He pulled back quickly and Gabriella looked at him confused.

"I'm soo sorry. I should not have done that. I'm an idiot! I can't kiss you!"

Gabriella looked at him hurt. She felt her eyes sting with tears. Seeing this Troy realised what he had said.

"I didn't mean it in that way! It's just…I have a girlfriend…whom I love." He gulped looking away from her. She smiled slightly.

She used her small hand to turn his gaze back towards her. "It's ok. Let's just forget about it. We both got caught up in something that should never have happened…again." they both giggled nervously. "Let's watch the movie, my choice of course!" he nodded and smiled at her.

They both sat on either end of the sofa when the opening credits for 'If Only' came on. **(A/N- don't own. But, if you haven't seen it I strongly recommend you do. But, have the tissues at the ready!)**

Gabriella found herself constantly stealing glances towards Troy who seemed to be too engrossed with the film to notice.

When the movie came to the part where Ian was giving Samantha a bracelet and was telling her how much he loved her, Gabriella and Troy both turned to each other. Their gaze was intense and Gabriella found herself turning away because of the strength of his eyes. Troy also turned back to face the television.

Gabriella slowly wiped a few stray tears away when the taxi that Sam and Ian were in crashed. Even though she knew what was going to happen she still felt herself crying because of it.

Troy turned to face Gabriella again and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. He couldn't help it; he leant over and wiped her tears away. She turned to face him once again and found herself melting because of his eyes. They continued to stare at each other with Troy's hand still delicately placed on her cheek. They both found themselves leaning in…

**Again sorry for the long update. I hope it was good! I'm proud of it-ish. **

**If Only is a really good film btw! It's an English Independent film (I think) and it stars Jennifer Love Hewitt and some dude called Paul Nicholls. **

**Anyway, please R&R**

**I'll be updating Hellos to Goodbyes next…**

**Can I have 5 reviews for the next chapter of this please? (Pouty face)**

**Lyl.**


	4. Important Authors Note

**OMG! **

**Slap me, kick me, do what you want to me!**

**It's coz I suck!**

**I'm so sorry it's been ages since I've updated anything and I literally hate myself for that!**

**I've been so busy coz I've had a show recently so every night I had to go to rehearsals & I've had my c/work and h/work. **

**But, that is not an excuse! I suck!**

**Seriously shout abuse at me! or I'll shout it at myself. **

**But, I will try and update my stories by next week, if I can't it is half term next week! So, I will have at least 5 days (going to see HSM the show! & Step Up 2!) **

**I'm soooo sorry! Just please don't lose faith in my stories, I promise they will get updated!**


	5. Chapter 3 Holding Her Differently

**Dilemma**

**You know, I hate myself. Anyway, I'm updating woo! I'm not sure where this is going to go so, it probably will suck. All I know is Troy and what's her face go to the club and meet a certain brunette…**

**Also, there will DEFINITELY be sexual scenes in this…not very good ones though coz I'm not used to writing them. **

_Troy turned to face Gabriella again and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. He couldn't help it; he leant over and wiped her tears away. She turned to face him once again and found herself melting because of his eyes. They continued to stare at each other with Troy's hand still delicately placed on her cheek. They both found themselves leaning in…_

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat with the thought of having his lips back on hers. They were getting closer and she knew what they were about to do was wrong but, neither of them could deny the chemistry they had for one another. After what seemed like a lifetime Troy's lips were once again on her own.

Troy felt them both suck in breaths because of the shock of the sparks and fireworks that seemed to explode. He had never had this with Kayleigh.

Gabriella found him licking her lip with anticipation and she eagerly opened her mouth; allowing him to explore it. Gabriella sighed into the kiss, relishing in the perfectness that it was. Troy soon moved to kiss her neck and he pushed her against the back of the couch. He moved closer to her and rubbed his hand up her top to caress her stomach. She giggled slightly when his fingers grazed up and down her sides.

"Is…the…door…locked?" he asked between kissing her neck.

"No." she whispered as she pushed his head back to her lips.

"We'd…better…sort that…I think," Gabriella giggled as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her neck once again. She moaned as he found her spot and she threw her head back. He walked them to the door and slammed her against the wall. She moaned again as his lips moved back to hers. Gabriella stretched her fingers to the lock and quickly locked it shut before allowing Troy to pull off her top. He admired her for a moment before kissing between her breasts. Gabriella then began fiddling with his top, trying to pull it over his head but failing. He chuckled as she groaned in annoyance and he leaned back so she was leaning against the wall with only her legs wrapped around his waist for support. She quickly pulled it off and her jaw dropped at his toned body. He chuckled again before pulling her away from the wall and towards her bedroom.

Gabriella moaned continually as Troy kissed and nipped at her neck as he placed her on her un-made bed. He smirked down at her panting form before lying on top of her; resting his weight on his elbows so as not to crush her. He leant down and kissed her again before moving one of his arms under her back; his fingers easily flicked her bra undone and he moved his gaze to look her in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. Gabriella smiled at his concern for her; she kissed him quickly before nodding.

"More than anything," she whispered.

"Good." He mumbled against her neck. He pulled her bra from underneath her and looked at her for a moment. Admiring her. She blushed and he smiled before gently kissing around one of her breasts. She moaned with pleasure.

Pretty soon every item of clothing had made its way to a random pile all around Gabriella's bedroom. Troy was lying on his back; heavily panting because of the actions that had just taken place. Gabriella was trying to fall asleep as she lay on Troy's sweaty chest.

"You're something different, you know that Brie?" Troy said as he gently stroked her back.

"Hmm, you are too. And for the record…that was amazing," Gabriella whispered as she moved her head into the nape of Troy's neck.

"It really was," he whispered into her hair but, he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he just did…

"I don't wanna go Tay!" Gabriella whined as she threw her pillow back on top of her head. Taylor whacked it away.

"Come on! It's been a week since that bastard slept with you; and you let him by the way! Then he ran off back to his girlfriend! Now, get your ass up! You've stayed in bed since then! You smell! Your hair's a mess! And we're going to that club!"

"Fine!" Gabriella sighed as she made her way out of her cosy bed and into her co-joining bathroom.

Taylor chuckled at her friend's dramatics as she took a seat on Gabriella's bed. Mabel jumped up and placed her head on her mistress's friend's lap.

A few minutes later Gabriella made her way back through to the bedroom. She glared at her best friend as she searched for the perfect outfit. "Skirt." Taylor said as she flicked through a magazine.

"What?" Gabriella asked turning to her friend.

"Wear a skirt…show them legs…hoot up with a better, decent guy." Taylor smiled as Gabriella glared at her again.

"Yeah, whatever." Gabriella huffed as she began looking again.

"Do we have to stay long?" Chad shouted across to Troy. They both stood at the bar of a new club. Troy smirked as Kay came walking back towards them from her trip to the bathroom.

"Hopefully Kay and I will be outta here pretty quick!" Troy shouted back. Chad shook his head. "Hey baby."

Chad nearly puked when Troy said this. He watched in disgust as Kay started to attack Troy's neck. "I missed you Troy," she whispered, Troy smirked. "I'll be back in a minute, my friends are here." Troy nodded and watched her walk away.

"Maybe you should tell your girlfriend to remember to put on her skirt next time…instead of just her belt."

Troy chuckled as he took a swig of his beer and his eyes glanced over the dance floor.

"Come on Gabz, this way!" Taylor shouted over the music as she grabbed her best friend and pulled her towards an area not surrounded in people. Gabriella immediately grabbed hold of Sharpay's hand as Taylor pulled them both away.

"Someone touched me!" Sharpay wiped at her arm. Gabriella looked at her strangely as Taylor shook her head. She looked around and smiled.

"Here comes Leigh!" Taylor exclaimed. All three girls hugged the girl who had just arrived. She was tall and had a mini skirt on.

"You guys look great!" Leigh smiled.

"You too Leigh. So where's this guy?" Sharpay smirked at her friend.

"He's at the bar, come on!" Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay all followed Leigh to the bar.

Gabriella looked about her as they walked, she smiled at all the people who were having fun and blushed when a guy complimented her and asked for a dance earlier; though she declined. She looked over at the bar and swore she saw a large bushy head at one point that looked vaguely familiar but shook this thought out of her head as Sharpay pointed towards the dance floor where everyone was grinding with each other.

"Here we are," Leigh said as they reached the bar. Gabriella turned her head and saw the bushy hair. She smiled at him and his eyes widened. She furrowed her brow when he started poking his friend nervously. His friend turned and Gabriella almost fainted. Standing right in front of her was Troy. He looked just as shocked as her…

"Gabriella, this is my boyfriend…Troy." Leigh said. Troy awkwardly held out his hand and Gabriella reached for it. As their hands touched both jumped slightly when they felt the shocks run through them.

"Hi," he cleared his throat.

"Hi," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. _He slept with me…when he had a girlfriend…I love him…his girlfriend is one of my best friends…I thought he might feel the same…he's dating my co-worker…he slept with me…Kayleigh…my Leigh is his Kay…Kayleigh…he slept with me…Kayleigh…what? _Gabriella's mind whirred with different thoughts.

"Kay babe, I'm gonna go to the men's room." Kayleigh nodded as Troy made his way away from them. Followed by Chad.

"Holy shit," Troy said to himself.

"Oh my God," Gabriella whispered.

Troy turned to look back on his way to the bathroom.

Gabriella followed him with her eyes.

Their eyes locked. It took so much effort for him to turn away…

**Not my best work…but at least I updated!**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 4 An Argument

Woo

**Woo! An update! Hehe**

**Sorry for leaving you guys without an update for soo long! **

**But, I hope this will make up for it ;)**

**Dilemma**

**Chapter 4- An Argument**

_Troy turned to look back on his way to the bathroom. _

_Gabriella followed him with her eyes. _

_Their eyes locked. It took so much effort for him to turn away…_

Music blared in her ears and yet she couldn't hear it. She couldn't see through the tears that blinded her eyes and she felt numb. People were coming and going and they didn't see this young, fragile woman standing in front of a dirty bathroom mirror crying her heart out. Why would they? They were all having a great time, why would they care about the boring girl who felt the need to cry in the girl's bathroom for the entirety of the party?

She scolded herself countless times as she looked at her reflection. She allowed herself to ruin her perfectly put on makeup, she allowed herself to crinkle her mini dress, and she allowed herself to completely make her hair look like some spiky bush. It was all her.

Of course, the 'evil' side of her blamed that tall, slut who happened to be one of her best friends.

"Gabz…please come out." Sharpay begged as she stepped into the bathroom. "Leigh's wondering what's happened."

"I don't give a fuck about that bitch!" Gabriella hissed. She looked at her reflection again and grimaced. Her red puffy eyes had this strange evil glint in them. "I'm sorry Shar…it's just Troy, he's with Kayleigh."

Sharpay gulped. She hadn't wanted her friend to fall in love with someone like Troy. "Gabriella, he's not worth your tears. He seemed like a great guy in the beginning and then he does this to you. Is he really worth it?"

Gabriella shook her head as more tears fell. Sharpay immediately wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Shar? What do I do? I love him." Gabriella snuffled.

"I know sweetie." She whispered.

Gabriella looked in the mirror once again. "He's not worth it." she whispered more to herself than Sharpay.

"Troy, can we go home please?" Kayleigh asked from her spot by the bar.

"Sure, if you want." Troy replied as he looked around the club. He was nervous, scratch that, he was worried. After returning from the bathroom after the incredulous meeting with Gabriella, she had disappeared. No one knew where she had gone and he could tell her friends were more than worried about her. Twenty minutes after wondering where she had wondered off too Taylor came up to them and said she was in the bathroom 'unwell'. Troy knew that that was not the case…far from it. It was him. His stupid self led a great girl on. However, what surprised him the most was the fact that after he had slept with her he realised he wanted to be with her. Not Kayleigh but Gabriella.

Of course, that makes no sense as to why he ran out of Gabriella's apartment. His excuse, his life could be over if he left Kayleigh. He works for her father. Her rich father. If he stays with, marries and fathers her kids, he's end up _owning _Kayleigh's fathers business.

'_The Andes Hotel' _is the biggest in Albuquerque. Troy was training to be the manager there, a chance he only got because he drunkenly asked Kayleigh out one night in a bar. And that happened to be a bet. Chad bet Troy that he couldn't hit on the slutty-est girl in the bar without taking her home for sex. Troy won it but, it came with a price. Kayleigh was the clingiest, attention seeking girlfriend he had ever had. However, he didn't care…sometimes. Sometimes she could be loving and caring and he really did love her for that. Sometimes though, all she could care about was herself and sex with him. Of course, sometimes he wasn't complaining about that.

"Troy? Are we going?" Kayleigh asked as she took a step forward to wrap her arms around Troy's waist from behind.

"In a minute, don't you wanna know how your friend is?" Troy asked still looking around the club.

"Of course." Kayleigh pouted. Then, she smiled. "Look here she comes. Out of the way Troy!" she pushed past him and wrapped her arms around Gabriella tightly.

"I was so worried. Are you ok?" Kayleigh asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna head home though. See you." Gabriella whispered not looking in the direction Troy was standing in.

Taylor and Sharpay carefully helped Gabriella leave the club. She was shaking and her legs felt like jelly. Taylor hailed her a cab and made sure she got in ok.

"You want me to come with you?" Sharpay asked poking her head in the window.

"No, I just wanna go home to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Gabriella sat back in the cab and told the cab driver where to go. With one last wave to Sharpay and Taylor she was gone.

"Do you really think she's ok?" Sharpay asked, arms folded across her chest.

"No way in hell." Taylor said before turning back in the club, followed by Shar.

Troy slowly pulled his car to a stop outside his garage. Kayleigh looked across at him seductively but, Troy felt sick looking at her. He felt terrible for thinking it however; he just couldn't stop thinking it. She had somehow aggravated him in the past few hours; starting when he found out Gabriella was one of her best friends. Every time he looked in Kayleigh's eyes he saw Gabriella's large brown ones filled with tears. He hated himself for what he had done but, it had to be done…didn't it?

"Look, babe. It's late- maybe you should go home." Troy began unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Troooy." She whined. Giving him her best puppy dog pout. _No where near as cute as Brie's. _He thought.

"Your Dad's making me work tomorrow so, I have to get up early." Troy drummed his fingers on the steering wheel hoping she'd get the picture.

"Urghh, I'll call daddy and tell him not to make you work tomorrow!" Kayleigh exclaimed excitedly.

"No Kay. I need this job and I need to work tomorrow so, please Kay. Just go." Troy sighed aggravated. How hard was it for a girl to understand?

"Fine! But, I'm not going to call you tomorrow or the day after! However, lucky for you I'm going to forget this little emotional breakdown or whatever it is you're having and book a romantic meal for us in two days time. I expect a gift Troy!" Kayleigh smiled innocently before vacating the car and walking down the sidewalk.

Troy's mouth hung open a little bit. She was angry at him- that was obvious but, she already knew they'd make up and he was expected to buy her a gift?! What the hell was that all about?

Troy swiftly made his way inside. He threw his keys onto the side table and jumped over the back of the couch to sit on it. He placed his elbows on his knees and face in hands. Troy rubbed his face; trying to contemplate his life. He had a great thing with Gabriella, even if it was only for one night. They were awesome friends. They were different and yet so similar in what they wanted out of life. And they both secretly liked each other as more than friends. Troy finally realised this. He finally realised that all those months he was 'just friends' with Gabriella he did in fact, have stronger feelings for her.

"Damn…I need to talk to Brie." He said to himself. He got up, stretched and headed for the door; grabbing his keys on the way…

Gabriella sat in the bathtub. Water and bubbles surrounded her and the soft soothing sounds of 'Allure' played through the door. Her hair was tied back into a very messy bun of tangled curls and she had a glass of wine in one hand.

"Nothing like a crummy bubble bath to make you feel so much better," she muttered sarcastically.

Knock knock.

"Grr! Just a minute!" Gabriella called through her small apartment. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She plodded into the living room and made her way over to the door.

"What?!" she asked exasperated as she opened the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked nervously. Gabriella's eyes rose at the voice and widened when she saw him.

"Uhh…sure." she basically whispered. Gabriella slowly closed the door as Troy made his way in to the living room. Gabriella subconsciously tugged at her towel to make sure it stayed up. She took deep breaths to try and keep her cool.

"So, great party huh?" Troy nervously chuckled to get rid of the awkwardness. He immediately realised it was the wrong thing to say by the look on Gabriella's face.

"Cut the crap Troy. What the hell are you doing here? As you can see- I'm a bit busy." Gabriella glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I just came to talk…about us."

"Us? There is no us! You proved that when I woke up in my bed alone coz you had disappeared! You left me like I was some cheap slut! You went back to your cheap slut!" Gabriella gulped back the tears that so badly wanted to fall.

Troy also gulped back tears. He saw the pain and hurt he had put her through. He had left her like she was some paid whore. He never wanted her to feel that way.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry? That's all you can say! You're the one who has basically initiated all this stuff between us! You! The guy who already knew he had a girlfriend!" She screamed the tears falling.

"Me? What the hell?! If I remember rightly you didn't stop it! It was both of us! You could have said no! You could have said something about my girlfriend but you didn't give a shit!" Troy shouted as he walked to stand in front of her.

"I didn't give a shit?! I gave a shit Troy! I cared every God damned day when you ran off to your 'Kay'! Ok? So don't you dare tell me what it was I felt! You have no idea how I felt! No idea at all! It's you that doesn't give a shit!" Gabriella breathed deeply. She had never been this worked up before.

"I didn't give a shit? I did! I felt terrible about the whole thing! I was changing because of you! I realised it! I realised a lot of things! And no I don't know how you felt! You kept changing your bloody moods! One minute you were all shy the next you were flirting with me! If anything you brought it all on yourself. It's your fault!" he shouted. He immediately wished he could take it back. He didn't mean a word of it. He was just so worked up that things that didn't even make sense were spilling out of his mouth.

Gabriella took a step back. "Is it really my fault that I wanted you? Needed you? Loved you?" she whispered her eyes downcast. "You…led me on and I let you."

"Brie-" Troy tried but she held up a hand.

"Just go," she whispered as she went to open the door. "Just go."

Troy stood still for a moment before nodding and leaving. Gabriella slammed the door behind him and fell against it. Her back slammed into the door and she didn't care. The tears finally fell and she howled with them. She slowly cried herself down until she was finally in a ball on the ground.

Troy looked at the front of the door in despair. He really hurt her. He took one last glance and slowly made his way down the hallway…

"Shar? Can you call Tay and both of you come over? Please?" Gabriella whispered down the phone.

"_Of course, we'll be there as soon as possible." Sharpay's reply came. _

"Thank you." Gabriella hung up and went back to contemplating everything. Especially that blue eyed boy…

**Voila! I like the ending…that's it. But, tell me what you think!**

**Sorry for the wait…I'm a pain…I know. : (**

**R&R**

**Let's say 8 reviews for an update? Well, a quicker one. Other wise it could be just as long :P**

**MuchLove**


	7. Chapter 5 Ignorance Is Bliss

Woo

**Woo! An update! Lol. I really love writing this story…almost as much as I love writing Opposites… (That will get updated soon…fingers crossed.)**

**Chapter 5- Ignorance Is Bliss**

Finally, he managed to get at least 6 hours sleep and it was now midday. He knew why he wasn't sleeping. In fact it was quite obvious as to why he barely slept. His mind was full of the girl he shouldn't have been thinking about. Surely his mind should have been thinking about his own girlfriend in the way he was thinking about this other girl. This other girl who made him feel different. This other girl who…hated him.

Knock knock.

Troy sighed. All he wanted to do was to be left alone. Why did everyone care if he was still alive anyway?

"What?!" he asked aggravated as he opened the door. The small, innocent gasp that was emitted from the person made him immediately look down sorrowfully. There she was; the girl his mind couldn't get enough of. Her large, brown eyes looked up at him apologetically. He sighed. There was nothing she should be sorry about; it was all him. She looked away as soon as he sighed- fearing the worst.

She sighed this time before looking him directly in the eyes and said. "Hi." He wanted to laugh at the effort it took her to say the simplest of words but, thought against it…she already hated him; he didn't want to be hated even more.

"Hey," he tried to say casually. "Wanna come in?" he scratched the back of his neck. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Ok." She whispered. She slowly stepped into the large apartment. Clothes were thrown everywhere and the odd beer can layed here and there.

"So…?" Troy looked at her expectantly.

"I came by to…say sorry." She whispered. Troy was about to interrupt but she held up her small hand stopping him. "I shouldn't have shouted and you were right about everything." she sighed.

"No! You were right! I was wrong! Entirely and completely wrong!" Gabriella giggled slightly and he raised an eyebrow at her confused.

"We're never going to agree are we?" she giggled again and Troy chuckled. He shook his head. "Let's just say we were both wrong. And we did things that should not have happened." Her voice quavered with her last statement. He noticed it but, nodded anyway.

They stood there for a while in awkward silence. Gabriella bit her lip as she glanced around his obviously boys apartment. She continued to look around trying to ignore the gaze of his bright blue eyes that she knew were looking directly at her.

She turned around and looked up at him. Immediately wishing she hadn't. He stood there looking more sorrowful than ever. His bright blues were glazed over and she noticed his hands were shaking slightly. What ifs were running through her head…_what if he didn't have a girlfriend? Would we be together and happy?_

"Um…I better go." She whispered before making her way to the door.

Troy's arm quickly swept out in front of her; causing her to jump back from the electric shock emitted from him. Why did she love him?

"Wait!" he said. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "I wanna take you somewhere." She looked shocked and was about to interrupt before he quickly continued. "As friends, of course. Believe me, it'll surprise you."

He saw her eyes light up. "I love surprises." she giggled. Suddenly she stopped and cleared her throat. She couldn't laugh with him. She hated him…Troy looked at her confused.

"You wanna go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go." She said with a little more attitude in her voice than she had actually wanted. He looked hurt for a moment but shook it off as best he could; with a small smile.

"Then let's go!" he said in an excited but down-hearted way. Gabriella wanted to apologise but, knew if she did- she'd end up somewhere she really didn't want to be again. Or did she?

They walked briskly out of the large apartment and turned in the direction of the elevator. Gabriella noticed Troy kept steeling glances at her but, she tried to ignore it.

…

Troy drove to the outskirts of Albuquerque; there was silence in the car the entire time. Gabriella continually looked out of the window as he drove. Eventually the car came to a stop, just as the sun was setting.

Gabriella slowly got out of the car and looked around. Wherever they were, it was deserted. Small bushes were around the place as well as a large hill in the distance. Gabriella looked at Troy confused.

"We're going to have to do a little bit of walking." He said and she nodded in understanding. They walked once again in silence. This time though, they both kept stealing glances at the other one.

They began walking in the direction of the hill and Gabriella hoped he didn't expect them to climb it. Her hopes though, were destroyed when they reached the hill and stopped.

"It looks hard but, it's really quite easy. Just follow my steps ok?" Gabriella gulped as she nodded at him. He quickly moved so he was standing on a very large rock. Even he struggled; with his long legs to get his foot on the top. If he could barely do it, how the hell would Gabriella be able to?

She bit her lip in worry, barely noticing that Troy's hand was waving in front of her face. She smiled embarrassed before taking it gently. She tried to ignore the sparks that his warm, large hand emitted onto her skin but, found herself wanting to feel it all over her body, instead of just being in her hand. He helped hoist her up on to the rock.

"You ok?"

"Yes." she said gently before they began their climb once again.

It turned out that Troy was right when he said it was easy. Gabriella struggled a little bit here and there because she was a little on the short side but, other than that she managed it.

They were standing in the centre of the hill and Gabriella did not want to move a muscle. They were so high up. She looked into the sky and she could clearly begin to make out the stars that were slowly appearing as the sun continued to set around them.

"Come on. You're not going to be able to see it from here." He grinned. His grin fell as soon as Gabriella shook her head. "Scared?" he asked gently. Taking her small hand in his large one; he laced their fingers and Gabriella looked down at them and smiled. Their hands fit together perfectly. She nodded as she looked up at him again. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He replied caringly.

However, Gabriella could not help but feel that that was bullshit. He'd already let something happen to her. He hurt her. Her head told her to immediately turn around and attempt to make it down the hill without falling to her untimely death. But, her heart was telling her that he wouldn't have brought her here without wanting her to forgive him. To make amends in their very strange relationship. As this battle went on she was shocked to find herself walking forwards in small steps.

He took her about a metre from the ledge. She gasped. What she thought was a hill turned out to be a cliff that overlooked all of Albuquerque. It was mesmerizing. The lights that were houses shown like little stars below her. She could make out some of the large buildings and could have sworn she saw the park that was located in central Albuquerque.

"I found this place one day when my dad was riding me too much about basketball. I needed a place to clear my head. Chad and I were always biking out around here and we'd always wondered what was beyond this hill. So, that one day I walked out here and found this. It was a lot harder of course to climb the large rocks." He chuckled and she giggled slightly.

"Wow…it's amazing. Beautiful." She whispered taking a daring step forward.

"You're beautiful." He mumbled. Gabriella smiled slightly when she heard him but, chose to ignore it because it was obvious he hadn't wanted her to hear.

Gabriella sat down where she was standing and crossed her legs. She looked up at Troy expectantly and he sighed as he sat next to her.

They sat in a silence that wasn't awkward this time. They both had their own thoughts that needed to be contemplated. Gabriella shivered slightly and Troy smiled.

"Here," he whispered, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she replied quietly.

Silence overcame them once again and Troy shifted in his spot. He sighed before finally saying what was on his mind.

"You seem…different." He whispered.

She sighed and glanced at him quickly before turning her attention back to the slowly darkening Albuquerque.

"It's because of you." She whispered in reply.

He was about to say something but changed his mind. "Come on, we better get you home." He stood up and began making his way to the other side of the cliff. Gabriella sighs in sadness and slowly stood up.

She glumly made her way to where Troy was standing and they both made their careful decent.

…

"I'm sorry what?!" Sharpay exclaimed after Gabriella told her and Taylor of her day.

"Gabriella…you're only going to get hurt again." Taylor whispered as she took hold of her best friend's hand.

"Maybe." She whispered in reply. Taylor looked across at Sharpay in worry.

"Gabz," Sharpay said taking her other hand. "Listen to me. I know what its like to be hurt. Both me and Tay have been through a lot of pain where it comes to the other species. And please listen when I say stay away from him. We've been hurt and we don't want our best friend to get hurt. We can't see you in pain ok? Just please!" Sharpay begged as tears filled her eyes.

Gabriella looked up and saw the worry in her best friends faces. It scared her but, made her feel safe because they cared about her so much.

"I'll stay away." Gabriella replied.

_That's easier said than done when I love this guy…_

Taylor and Sharpay grinned at her and Gabriella did her best to fake one back.

_This is going to be hard…_

**Sorry for the long update! But, I hope you liked it! More Troy in the next chappie!**

**WithMuchLove**

**Katie-Kins **

**X**


	8. Chapter 6 His Choice

Update lol

**Update lol**

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Dilemma**

**Chapter 6- His Choice**

"Wow." Was all he could whisper when he saw it. He never thought anything could be more perfect. It was exactly what he wanted.

"I take it you like it then?" the man chuckled. Troy looked at the man and grinned.

"Like it? I bloody love it! Thank you Mr Jones!" Troy looked back at what was sitting on the side of the road. He was facing the car he has wanted to ages; a brand new deep, blood red convertible Porsche.

Troy looked back at Mr Jones with gratitude. He was a tall, muscular man with a slowly residing hair line. His hair was also a dull grey colour from the stress of the hotel and lines lined his face.

"Well get in it son. Go take Kay for a spin. Just, don't keep her out too late," Mr Jones winked at Troy before tossing him the car keys and making his way back inside the hotel.

Troy sighed. Would it be completely terrible if he wanted to take Gabriella for a ride instead of Kayleigh?

…

He stood and looked up. This was the best place for him to go. If he went anywhere else he would have regretted it. He knew he would. He slowly made his way into the lobby, greeting the doorman as he entered; he walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor he wanted. As the elevator made its slow ascent Troy absentmindly rubbed his hands together in nervousness. As the elevator pinged he swallowed the lump in his throat and walked onto the floor. He briskly walked towards the door.

Just as he was about to open it, the door swung open; causing him to stagger a few steps back.

"Dude! Do not tell me that that sweet _sweet _ride is yours?!" Troy smirked at Chad as he made his way into their apartment.

"Alright, I won't tell you that it is indeed my car." Troy chuckled as Chad banged his head on the doorframe before closing it roughly.

"Man that's so unfair!" Chad exclaimed as he slouched in the armchair. "How the hell did you afford that?!"

"I didn't." Troy explained as he grabbed himself a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"You mean…you stole it?!" Chad turned to face his best friend who had rolled his eyes. He chuckled at Chad's bulging wide eyes and open, shocked mouth.

"No…" Troy said slowly. "Kay's dad bought it for me." he said shrugging it off. This time, Chad rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. The spectacular Kay puts another word in to daddy that her little Troysie may be losing interest in her so, she forces him to buy you a car in hope that you'll stay with her because of all the awesome things her dad is doing for you. What a lovely thing for her to do!" Chad said sarcastically.

Troy sighed and placed his beer on the table. "That's not it Chad."

"Then what is Troy? Because if I remember rightly last time you and 'miss stupid little princess' had a fight, you managed to get promoted." Chad said knowingly.

Troy's hands gently touched the rim of his bottle as Chad's words sunk in.

"And there I thought it was because I was good at my job." Troy mumbled.

Chad looked at his friend sympathetically. "You are Troy but, you were better at being a teacher because at least you were doing something you love."

"That's life…" Troy sighed downing the rest of the beer before standing up.

"Yeah but, you should be choosing your life man. Not some wannabe Barbie doll." Chad also stood, standing in front of his best friend. "Think about it dude. Kayleigh's making you choose. It's her and the best job you could have or the job you love. Or it's Kayleigh or Gabi. And I prefer Gabi; at least she's fun."

Troy watched as Chad made his way into his room. He was right, he did have a choice. And choosing Gabriella could lead to him having a very low pay packet and…he'd lose his dream car.

Troy shook his head roughly. _It's just a damn car! _

Troy sat down once again and placed his head in his hands. He thought about all his prospects. He did love Kayleigh…but, Gabriella…she was…different, a really good, fun different.

"My head hurts!" he mumbled to himself.

…

Morning rolled around and with it came thunder and lightening. The bright flashes and distant rumbles is what woke the young woman from the night of dreams. Another rumble erupts in the sky; louder this time, followed by a larger fork of lightening. She bolts up in her bed; wrapping her duvet tightly around her.

"I hate storms," she mumbled. A small bark came from the bottom of the bed as another boom of thunder bangs. "Mabel…come here girl." Gabriella whispers. Mabel jumps onto the bed and snuggles close to her mistress. "You're not scared are you? You're going to protect me, right?" Gabriella whispered into the neck of Mabel.

Thunder. Lightening. And then just the sound of the rain fills the air.

"Times like these are the ones when I wish I had a boyfriend."

She says to no one in particular. Then, she realised what she'd said. She'd never been sure what Troy was to her. No one in her position would. All she knew at that precise moment in time was she wished he was there with her; his arm tightly wrapped around her waist as she snuggled into his bare chest. Mabel would be lying at their feet and they would be enjoying a small breakfast in bed. The best part of this thought…Troy would actually be her boyfriend. She sighed when she realised that no matter what he had put her through in the few months they had known each other she would forgive him for everything and she also knew that if Taylor and Sharpay found out this they would not be happy.

Gabriella threw her duvet over her head as another clump of thunder rumbled. She sighed before standing up, slipping on her Ugg boot slippers as she did so. She walked towards the TV in her room and unplugged the electric. She grabbed a large sweat shirt as she walked into the living area, unplugging anything electrical as she did so. She didn't take any chances.

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets before pouring herself a smoothie. After finished her smoothie she fed Mabel and then walked towards the living area once again to sit down on the couch. She moved around to get comfortable before wrapping the blanket from the back of the couch to wrap around her legs. She sat there for a while; staring into space whilst thinking…about Troy. After about ten minutes of sitting in silence (except from the sounds of pounding rain and the thunder crackling) she stood up with a squeak as all the lights in her apartment went out.

"Ssh Mabel." She tried to hush the dog that was barking uncontrollably.

Gabriella walked to where she thought the light switch was and flicked it on and off for a while. "Great a power cut." She muttered. This day couldn't get any worse.

Noises were coming from the corridor outside her door so; she padded across the floor to slowly open the door and peered her head outside of it.

"Oh Gabriella, how are you darling?" an elderly woman asked as she saw Gabriella's head.

"Oh you know." Gabriella smiled slightly before turning her attention towards to male occupants of apartments further down the halls.

"They've been arguing since the lights went out." The elderly woman mentioned. Gabriella nodded and continued to listen to the two males.

"The lights are out! We can't go in the elevators if there's no electric!" one shouted back at the other.

"Then we can use the stairs! It's not safe here!"

Gabriella's eyebrows raised in confusion. Not safe?

"What do they mean Mrs Jenkins?" Gabriella asked the elderly woman.

"It's been raining all night. So hard apparently that the building's flooding." Gabriella gasped.

"But they don't know if that's true?" she asked.

"Well according to Rob," Mrs Jenkins nodded towards the man who said about the building not being safe. "The ground and first floors have been evacuated."

"That's ridiculous!" Gabriella exclaimed laughing slightly. And with that she turned to enter her apartment. She pushed the door closed and quickly walked towards the windows. She smiled when it sounded like the storm had passed and the sun was attempting to break through the grey clouds. She giggled when she saw the ground was completely soaked with water; puddles lay here and there but, it definitely was not flooded. She looked at Mabel who tilted her head to the side, before she made her way back to the corridor.

As she stepped into the corridor Mrs Jenkins gave her a confused look before watching as Gabriella strode towards the two males.

"Hey guys." She smiled at both of them and she watched as 'Rob' looked her up and down seeing as she was still only clad in her pyjama hot pants and a large sweatshirt. She gave him an 'as if' look and the man behind her chuckled. "You do know you're making a scene right?" Rob nodded and the other man chuckled once again. "And you do know the ground isn't flooded...at all right?" She directed the question to Rob who blushed a deep crimson. "So you're making a scene for no reason." The man chuckled again and Gabriella gave him an aggravated look. "So please both of you, go back into your apartments and shut the hell up!"

Rob looked shocked at Gabriella before he turned on his heel and left the hallway. Gabriella turned to the man who continued to chuckle.

"Umm, your problem is?" Gabriella asked. She looked towards her apartment as she heard a muffled Mabel bark.

"Sorry. It's just a bit funny that you just came up to two strangers and started shouting at them in front of everyone." He indicated to the crowded hallway and Gabriella blushed. "But I liked the way you handled It." he chuckled again and Gabriella giggled. "Out of everyone who has been listening to him go on for ages now you were the only one to say anything and you only came out of your apartment like five minutes ago."

Gabriella giggled again. "Storms…aggravate me."

"Ok? Any particular reason?" the man asked smiling down at Gabriella. At that moment the lights came back on.

"Finally." Gabriella smiled. "Anyway, umm…does the fact that I'm petrified by them count as my answer?" she bit her lip.

"I would say so yeah." He smiled again and leant against the doorframe of his apartment door.

Gabriella took this as a chance to actually look at him. He was tall; about the height of Troy, he had dark green eyes that could even be a dark blue, his hair was dark brown; black even and it was quite long, he also did that thing Troy did when his hair fell into his eyes and that was that sexy flick. She could see the muscles through his wife beater. _Not as big as Troy's. S_he groaned to herself when she kept comparing this man to Troy. However, there was one main difference between him and Troy. This man's syle was different. He had squeezed himself into skinny dark blue jeans with black shoes. He also had a long-sleeved black shirt over the white wife beater.

"I'm Tristan by the way," he held his hand out to Gabriella who smiled as she took it.

"Gabriella."

"Well Gabriella I know this is a bit forward but, how would you like to go grab some breakfast?" he smiled and Gabriella had to admit he had a nice smile.

"Sure, I just need to get showered and stuff." Gabriella indicated to her pyjama clad self.

"Of course. How about I stop by in say an hour?" he asked. Gabriella giggled.

"Gosh I'm not one of those girls who take ages to get ready. Come round in say 45minutes." She giggled before running off to her apartment. She waved to him as she went inside.

_Maybe this day could turn out well. _She thought as she grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower. _And maybe, this guy will help me stop thinking about Troy and stop me wanting to see him. Tay and Shar will be happy. _

…

Troy pressed the button up to her floor. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Was he seriously sure that he wanted to give up everything for her? His job? His girlfriend? His…car?

But, there was something that was worth it and he knew that now. After not sleeping all night because of the rain and thinking about her, he finally knew the answer. He hadn't even told Chad his plan.

He would just go up there, tell her everything then ask her to breakfast. Perfect and simple. Right?

The elevator pinged as it reached its destination and the doors slowly opened. He stepped out but, a giggle stopped him moving forward. He saw her emerge from her apartment and his breath hitched.

She was dressed in something as simple as light blue skinny flare jeans and a strapless orange and yellow top that seemed to make her skin glow an even darker shade and this was enough to make him stop breathing. She was stunning. She'd obviously decided to add to her height today as she had 3inch wedges on her small feet. He loved the way the top was tight above her bust but, then flew out slightly until it became tight again at the bottom. He loved the fact that she didn't have to wear tight clothing to look gorgeous. She stepped forward and so did Troy. However, another person left her apartment and Troy's throat dried. His heart began beating faster and he immediately jumped behind the wall that led to another hallway of apartments.

Gabriella giggled again as she shut her door and the man grabbed her hand. They walked towards the elevator and stepped in together as the doors opened. Troy watched as her face was a bright smile as she looked up at this guy.

He was tall, about his height and he was in skinny jeans. Tucked into the jeans was a black shirt that was only buttoned up to about halfway and under this was a white wife beater. And the shirts sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. On his head sat a black trilby hat that covered his long-ish black hair.

Troy had to admit that this guy had style. A different type to himself obviously but, maybe Gabriella preferred men like that.

_Where the hell did they meet?_

Troy suddenly felt the jealously build and he slammed his hands flat and hard against the wall.

He stormed off towards the elevator and angrily pressed the button calling the elevator back up…

…

Troy slammed the door shut behind him and he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He angrily pressed at buttons and he placed the phone against his ear.

Chad came out of his room hearing the noise and watched Troy in shock.

"Hey baby," Chad cringed as he continued watching Troy's pacing form talking to what was obviously Kayleigh. "How about I come over tonight? I'll pick you up and take you to a restaurant and then back to yours for dessert yeh?"

Chad sighed and leant against the doorframe.

"Of course you can pick the place baby." Chad rolled his eyes and moved towards the sofa; leaning against the back of it he raised his eyebrows at Troy as he folded his arms on his chest.

"I love you too baby. Bye bye." Troy turned around and raised his own eyebrows at Chad. "What?!" he asked angrily.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I didn't say anything." Chad held up his hands in mock surrender. "Why are we so angry?"

"Because thanks to you I constantly was thinking about everything you said last night and decided I wanted to try things with Gabriella. So, this morning I went around to hers to tell her but, I saw her walk hand in hand with some other guy and they were laughing and giggling!" Troy began pacing again.

"So, instead of fighting for Gabriella if she's the one you really want, you're going to continue dating _Kayleigh_?" Chad asked.

Troy ignored his question and continued to rant. "Where the bloody hell did she meet this guy? Grr! I bet they met at a bar and she took him home and they ended up having sex in every room of her apartment before falling asleep. Then I bet they woke up, decided to have breakfast and ending up fucking again in the shower!"

Chad's eyes widened. What the hell was Troy going on about? "Dude, don't be ridiculous. This is Gabriella we're talking about here. She's not going to sleep with some stranger."

"It's just better to be with Kayleigh. I've realised that now. That's all. I don't have to worry about Gabriella anymore." He sighed and sat down on the couch, placing his head in hands.

"Dude," Chad sighed sitting on the coffee table in front of Troy. "But, you obviously want to be with Gabriella otherwise you wouldn't have gone around there this morning. Now, tell me the truth, do you love Kayleigh?"

Tory shrugged. "I used to think I did and I still do but, I don't know. Maybe I'm finally seeing things in a different way."

"Ok…what about Gabriella? How do you feel about her?"

"I care about her." Troy mumbled.

"Yeah but, do you love her dude?" Chad asked.

Troy raised his head to look at his best friend. "Yes…no…I don't know Chad. She's…completely and utterly different. She makes me feel like a better person. When she's not here I kinda miss her, when she's near I'm constantly wanting to watch her and have all of her attention on me, when she walks towards me I feel like running in the other direction. She annoys the hell out of me but, it makes me feel happy when she does. I don't know why. And I don't know if I love her."

Chad nodded and stood up watching as Troy's head went back into his hands. Chad made his way towards his room and turned once more before entering. "Sounds like you love her man."

**Took a while to update didn't it? sorry! **

**And I know it probably seemed a bit odd coz I totally didn't know what to write. **

**So, Gabriella and Tristan? **

**Tristan's looks are kind of like Joe Jonas (totally in love with him) but, I can't ever see him with Gabriella which is why Tristan only looks like him slightly. Anyway, did you like the randomness?**

**I'll update the next chapter after Opposites. **

**Please R&R!!**

Woo! Longest chapter ever!!


	9. Really Important Author's Note!

Ok…here's the deal.

I'm majorly stuck on this…like totally.

So, you can decide.

Either I delete it.

Or you wait and wait and wait until I'm able to write another chapter…which could be just as long as it took to actually update this. Which is about 4months. It's your choice!

Tell me in a PM or review.

Sorry

x


	10. Chapter 7 A Dream Far From Reality

**Ok…obviously I've decided to keep this up. And weirdly enough as soon as I posted that author's note I almost relly wanted to write this so…here it is : )**

**Sorry for the long update. This could be terrible…I'm not sure…**

**Chapter 7- A Dream Far From Reality**

"Gabriella?" Taylor's hand waved furiously in front of her friend's face. "Stop it!"

Gabriella blinked and turned. "Sorry." She mumbled looking down at the food in front of her. Her eyes flashed to the left again.

"I thought we liked Tristan?" Taylor asked confused as she too looked in the direction Gabriella was sadly staring in.

"Tristan's gay." Gabriella said distantly.

"Really?" Gabriella nodded. "Seriously?"

"Yes Taylor he's gay!" Gabriella said frustration evident in her voice.

"But I thought you and him were…you know…_doing it?_" Taylor emphasised. Gabriella's eyes widened before she let a giggle escape her lips.

"No!" she laughed again. "We're close…as friends." Gabriella stated.

"He doesn't seem gay. He kinda actually seems like _him._" Taylor said looking to the left once more. Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah but he is. I guess you could say- which is how he describes himself by the way, that he's the man in his relationships." Taylor snorted.

"I liked Tristan. You looked kinda cool with him."

Gabriella shrugged looking away again. "Oh shit! They're coming over!" She turned quickly and took a large gulp of her diet coke. Taylor glared.

"Gabz! Tay!" Kayleigh shouted as she reached the small table the two girls were sitting at. "How are you?" she asked hugging Taylor and then Gabriella. "Troy! Grab us those chairs!" she indicated to a couple of chairs at the next table. He nodded.

Troy pushed a chair towards Kayleigh and then sat in the other; next to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella." He said his eyes narrowing on her slightly. She looked shocked by him.

"Hi Troy." She whispered.

"Gabz are you ok? We've barely talked recently." Kayleigh pouted. Gabriella nodded.

"I'm fine, fine."

"So…Shar mentioned some guy called Tristan?" Kayleigh smirked.

Troy's fist clenched. So that was his name. _Tristan. _She was with some guy called Tristan.

"What?" Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Shar said he dresses amazingly well for a guy. Sounds like Troy here should take some lessons from him." Kayleigh giggled. Only, Troy was beginning to think it sounded more like a cackle than a giggle…a giggle like Gabriella's sweet, innocent one. Gabriella's mouth just opened and closed. "Oh excuse me. I need to use the little girl's room." She giggled again and Troy's eyes closed as if in pain from the sound.

Taylor too excused herself from the table; ignoring the pleading look from Gabriella.

"So _Gabi _who is Tristan?" his eyes narrowed on her even more.

"No one." She stated trying to stay as strong as possible but, it was beginning to fade.

"Oh right…so that's why I saw you leaving your apartment with him the other day then isn't it?" He asked his voice low and the sarcasm evident.

"You were spying on me?!" she asked shocked.

"So you admit it!" he shouted causing a few people nearby to look over at them. "You fucked some stranger Gabriella!"

"I did not sleep with him!" she shouted. "I wouldn't sleep with a stranger. I thought you might know me a little better than that Troy. Don't go assuming things Troy. Don't assume things which you know are not true."

"I don't know if they're true or not though do I?!" He sighed. "I saw you leave your apartment with some guy Brie, what the hell am I supposed to think?" Gabriella almost melted with the sweet way he said her name; so kind and caring.

"You're supposed to think that he's my friend. Not boyfriend, not a stranger and definitely not some guy I sleep around with." She stood. "Just tell me one thing Troy…why were you there?"

He looked up before looking away again. How could he tell her the truth? Especially seeing as he was once again with Kayleigh. "I don't know." She bit her lip and nodded.

"Right. Well, goodbye." She turned on her small heel and left the food court; not even bothering to find Taylor and tell her she was leaving. She needed to get away. Why did she even have to ask? Did she honestly believe the fairytale that was going through her head right then? Did she honestly believe he had gone to see her that morning to tell her he wanted to be with _her _and not Kayleigh only, what he saw was her leaving with some other guy on her arm? Did she really believe that that was the case? Before she asked…she did. Now though, she only dreamed that that was the case. A dream that appeared to be far from reality.

…

"_You don't believe that? Do you?"_

"_What am I supposed to believe Trist? He has Kayleigh." _

"_From what you've said about her…I'm not entirely sure what kind of guy would want a girl like that." _

_She sighed and threw a hand through her dark, curly hair. "She's beautiful Tristan."_

"_And you're Gabriella." He stated a small smile on his face. _

"_And your point is?"_

_Tristan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come with me." he said grabbing her hand and pulling them away from the small table they were sat at drinking their coffees. He pulled her towards a small store that was located just outside the mall. Gabriella confusedly followed as he pulled her to the back on the store; right in front of a full length mirror._

"_Umm…I've seen a mirror before Tristan." she giggled nervously. He came up behind her and turned her so she was facing the mirror directly. _

"_Ok…you said Kayleigh was beautiful right?" she nodded. "Now, tell me what you see in this."_

_She frowned at him before turning her head to look in the mirror. Staring back at her was the long, dark, curly hair that framed her face perfectly, the deep chocolate brown eyes, small button nose and red kissable lips. Then came the perfectly shaped and toned body, not to forget the golden skin tone that seemed to shine in the light; giving off the aura of a goddess. _

"_I see me." she stated. _

"_And?" _

"_And…I suppose I'm…pretty." She bit her lip and gulped. Tristan stood behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder. _

"_Want to know what I see? And probably 98% of the male population see?" she nodded warily. "A stunningly beautiful, smart young woman who…is in love with a man who's simply…scared of the fact he loves her back."_

Gabriella fiddled with a loose curl that had fallen onto her shoulder. "What if he's right Mabel? What if he does love me?" Gabriella asked the young chocolate Labrador. Mabel barked and wagged her tail excitedly.

Gabriella turned away from laughing at her dog when a small knock came from the door followed by it opening and closing with a small slam.

"How many times have I told you to lock your door?"

Gabriella shrugged at the tall blonde that stood in front of her. "Fifty? Sixty?"

"Try one hundred and sixty." The blonde smirked. "Would you just get up and give me a hug?! I haven't seen you since before I left for LA…two weeks ago!"

Gabriella laughed and stood from the stool. "Welcome home Shar."

"It's good to be home." Sharpay laughed leading Gabriella to the living room. "Now…I want to know everything that's been going on with you. But, firstly how's Tristan? Is he home?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I think he's in his apartment." As soon as the words escaped Gabriella's lips Sharpay had her pink gem encrusted phone out and was dialling the numbers of the well-dressed boy a few doors down.

"Tristan! Are you at home?" Gabriella sighed and leant back against the couch. "Fabulous." Sharpay snapped the phone shut and turned to Gabriella. "He'll be here in five." Gabriella nodded. No more than five seconds later the door opened and closed again revealing Tristan dressed in his usual skinny jeans however, today he had a normal green t-shirt on instead of his usual white button down shirt. He walked over to the girls, hugged them both and sat down on the arm chair.

"What's going on then?" He asked.

"Gabriella here…is about to tell me everything that has been going on. And yes Gabz that just means this whole Troy fiasco." Sharpay waved her arms around dramatically. "Go." She ordered.

"I told you Shar I wasn't going to meet up with him anymore." She sent a pointed look to Tristan silently telling him to keep his mouth shut. Sharpay rolled her heavily painted on eyes.

"And I know that that is complete and utter bull shit. Now, what happened?"

Gabriella bit her lip and nervously glanced to Tristan. "It was the day before yesterday and Tay and I went out for lunch. Then, Kayleigh and Troy were there. They came to sit with us and Kay and Taylor left. So, Troy turned to me telling me he saw me with Tristan. And I suppose it must've been the day I met Trist coz Troy was all I saw you leave your apartment with some guy. He accused me of sleeping with some stranger. I told him the truth and asked why he was there in the first place."

Gabriella sighed and stood up, walking towards the kitchen to pour some drinks. "And he said?" Sharpay asked turning to look at her.

"He didn't know." She sighed again.

"What was that for?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella carried a tray of lemonade back.

"I just…I found myself wishing really." Gabriella took a sip of her glass. She sat down and stared right in front of her; her glass millimetres from her lips. "I wished he would tell me how he came over to tell me he loved me and wanted me and not her. Only, deep down, I knew he wasn't. I just _wished _he would."

"You really love him don't you?" Sharpay asked gently placing her small, manicured hand on Gabriella's leg. Gabriella looked to her; eyes glazed over with tears and nodded slightly before turning away and taking another sip of her lemonade. Tristan stood up from his seat and sat on the arm of the couch, wrapping his arm around Gabriella as he did so; she leant her head against his arm.

"Maybe…you should fight babez?" Tristan whispered kissing the top of her head kindly.

Gabriella shook her head. "He loves Kayleigh and as much as I _dream _of him running towards me and explaining his undying love for me I know it'll never happen."

"Maybe you just need to find the right guy for you. I know you really want it to be him but maybe; you only think that because you haven't actually met _the _guy for you yet." Tristan stated.

"I love Troy…" Gabriella said her voice shaking.

"We know honey but," Sharpay scooted closer to wrap her arms around Gabriella too. "There's no use holding onto hope Gabz."

Gabriella let a throaty laugh escape her lips. "It's not hope though is it? I'm dreaming about my handsome prince coming to save me after leaving his evil girlfriend. Only…my dream; my fairytale is like a nightmare because…my prince chose the evil girlfriend over me."

"Then he's the idiot isn't he? Because…you are beautiful and amazing. Words don't actually do you justice. Heck, if I weren't into boys…I'd be all over you." Tristan winked at her causing her to giggle and blush.

"Tristan's right. If he chooses Kayleigh over _you_, he's crazy."

Gabriella smiled again. Maybe they were right. Right?

…

"Trooooy! What is with you?!" Kayleigh whined before sighing dramatically.

"Nothing!" he barked back.

"Well obviously something is and if you carry on I'll call daddy!"

Troy's eyes widened before narrowing on her. "Oh yeh Kayleigh! You do that! Just run off to daddy every time we fight! Just tell him you think you're losing me so _daddy _buys me some cool new car or something! Just keep doing it Kay! It's a great idea!" His breath was coming out in small sharp gasps. The last time his breath did that he remembered was when he had made love to Gabriella for the first time. _Gabriella. _Why could he not get her out of his head?!

"Troy?" Kayleigh stepped forward but Troy moved away and stormed to his room; slamming the door behind him. Kayleigh watched after him before grabbing her bag. "Chad tell him I'll expect a call tomorrow apologising! And a gift!" she huffed as she slammed the front door and left the apartment.

Chad watched after her incredulously. "Yeah…obviously." He muttered sarcastically.

Troy flopped on top the bed, pulled a pillow to his face and screamed into it. It was amazing how much she actually angered him. He tried to remember if it had always been like this and he couldn't decide upon the answer. Maybe…it was because he had Gabriella now. Then again- he didn't have her. He ruined that, only, a part of him blamed her for ruining what could have been 'them'. Another thing seemed to 'hit' him; something Chad had said. He didn't even attempt to fight for her. He pushed or at least tried to push Gabriella to the back of his head so he could concentrate on his Kayleigh problem. He honestly had no idea what to do anymore. She angered and aggravated him so much that it was almost unreal. What had happened to the girl he had once loved?

Then he realised. What he thought was 'love' for Kayleigh wasn't really. It was infatuation or something of the sort. There she was, this beautiful, stunning girl who wanted _him_ and would give _him _all that he wanted.

"It's changed." He mumbled to himself. Chad knocked on the door and entered.

"You alright man?" he asked walking into the dark room.

"Its changed." He mumbled again. Chad's forehead furrowed in confusion. "She can't give me all that I want." He raised his head and looked at his confused friend. "She can't give me Gabriella. I want Gabriella…_need _her."

A grin crossed Chad's face. "Then what are you gonna do?"

"Fight for her. I went to her house to tell her how I felt. She won't listen I know she won't but, it won't stop me fighting for her."

"But what about Kayleigh?" Chad was almost afraid to ask. He hoped his friend would tell him what he wanted to hear and not what he didn't.

"It's over."

**Hmm…I'm not sure. You guys can tell me what you thought ;)**

**Review please! **


End file.
